


What will Santa bring

by Afstory



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie Discord Secret Santa 2020, Christmas, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s), finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afstory/pseuds/Afstory
Summary: “Ho Ho Ho, how are you, little boy?” Buck says in a deep tone, in the hopes Chris doesn’t suss it's him, Buck now very grateful that this outfit hides him so well.“Hey, Santa!” Chris says with that Diaz smile which always makes Buck melt.“Now what can I get you for Christmas?” Buck asks, he didn’t want to rush, but the longer he took the more chance he would be found out.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: Buddie Discord Secret Elf 2020





	What will Santa bring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmoonwolf1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoonwolf1986/gifts).



> Written for bluemystic for the buddie discord secret elf.
> 
> Happy holidays hope you enjoy

Buck stood there, looking in the mirror at himself and wondering how he had been talked into doing this? He looked at his phone and, it was just coming up to after 2:30 pm. Buck had spent most of the day with his sister baby-shopping. She had needed someone to help fight through the Christmas rush as it was only two days away, he had made sure she knew how lazy he thought she was for leaving it to the last minute. During that time, an old friend had asked him for some help at the community center and Buck being his helpful self said yes, before actually asking what it was he was helping with. So now there he stood in red velvet trousers, a red velvet jacket with fluffy white bits, a cushion stuffed up to make him look round, an itchy beard, a hat with long white hair, and a pair of spectacles that covered his eyes. He sat down and could feel the sweat already forming as it was boiling inside the suit, at least it was for a few hours.

“Looking good mate, I could not tell it’s you, I can’t even see your eyes through all that beard and hair,” Max chuckles.

“You owe me big time for this, you know that, don’t you?” Buck responds with a sigh, as he pulls the beard down to reveal his face but also to stop the itching.

“Hey, you said you were glad to do it as you had no other plans,” Max replies.

“Well that was true when I said yes, but after that, a friend called. They had finished their shift earlier and wanted to know if I would go to the Christmas stalls downtown but obviously, I had to say no and made some excuse, as the last thing I want is for them to see me like this,” Buck explains. He hated letting Eddie down.

“So, what’s her name? I know that look! That’s the look you have when you're crushing hard, I saw that same look with, what’s her name, Abby? But somehow this seems even deeper?” Max says.

“Yeah it feels deeper and she is actually a he and named Eddie,” Buck said, he knew his cheeks would be red but thankfully from the itching he knew it would be hidden.

“Well, I must admit I wasn’t expecting you to say that! But look, if you like him ask him out, I can’t have a mopey Santa out there now!” Max jokes.

“I don’t know where I stand with him, but don’t worry once this beard is back on I will bring my A-game don’t you worry!” Buck laughs.

“Good, cos your A game needs to get his butt in the seat, kids will be arriving soon,” Max says and takes his leave.

Buck slowly gets up, places his phone on silent and puts it in his pocket, slides the beard back up, and then takes one last look in the mirror. Max was right, he couldn’t even tell for himself that he was Santa. As he made his way to the main hall of the community center his thoughts drifted back to Eddie. He wished he was with them now. It had become an unofficial outing for the three of them, to take Chris to see Santa. They would wait at the fountain, sat close together, and then hit the stalls and head back to Eddie's for hot chocolates and a movie, but instead, he was going to have to deal with loads of kids asking for lots of things. And he would love it, hearing the random things they ask for.

He makes his way into the hall and sees it decorated all over in Christmas decorations. He sees the 'Meet Santa' section he will be sat in, in the far corner - a nice big chair that didn’t look too comfy, surrounded by presents and fake reindeers. He can see the two people dressed as elves already there, making some last-minute adjustments. He looks over the rest of the hall and it's filled with tables of sweets and chocolates, there are a few games on the far side and plenty of people dressed up. Buck smiles and makes his way over to the Santa corner.

“Hey, I guess we are working together today,” Buck says as he walks over.

“Hi, guessing so, I’m Chad and this is my sister Sam,” Chad explains.

“I’m Buck! So are you a volunteer, or roped in by Max like myself?” Buck chuckles.

“Roped in, he is our cousin, but when we agreed we weren’t told we would be doing this,” Sam explains as she throws her hands down towards her outfit.

“Well, at least you ain't in this, but then again I prefer this as no one can see my face,” Buck laughs.

“That is true! Right now we have a few minutes before the little monsters arrive, Sam will be with you taking pictures and letting me know when you are ready for the next one and I'll be queue hosting,” Chad explains.

“Cool, and I will just sit there,” Buck says, pointing to the chair.

“Pretty much,” Sam says, smiling.

“RIGHT EVERYONE - THE DOORS ARE OPENING!” Max shouts.

Buck quickly sits down and watches as Sam stands next to him and they watch Chad wait at the head of the queue. Buck is taken aback at how many kids had queued up, considering school had only just finished but smiles... the next few hours he was going to be the best Santa he could be.

One by one he greeted each kid, making them smile and giggle, then explaining that they had to be really good or no presents. The parents praised him for being wonderful. After an hour Buck needed a quick break - he was hot and stuffy and just needed to cool off for a bit.

“Hey Sam, can you let Chad know I need five minutes? I’m sweltering,” Buck explains, fanning himself with his hand.

“Yeah, will do,” Sam replies and he watches as she explains to Chad, and Chad smiles and nods to Buck and can see him explaining to the parents that they need five minutes. Buck gets up and goes around the back of the seat where it is cordoned off and pulls his beard down and takes the hat off, he quickly drinks some water before putting it all back on, making sure it was on correctly and heading round. As he did he noticed the back of a kid with crutches and a fluffy hat on.

“Chris,” Buck says, quietly.

He watched, hoping the kid would turn and it wouldn’t be him but no such luck, and then Buck spots Eddie talking to Chad, most likely explaining about Chris’ condition.

“Hey Buck, you ok to carry on?” Sam asks snapping Buck out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, let's get to it!” Buck says.

He sits down again and gets through the next few kids quickly and then it was Chris’s turn and Chad walks up to Buck, saying, "Now the next kid…"

“Yeah, it's fine I know them; I’m going to have put a voice on as I don’t want them knowing it's me, ok?” Buck says looking between the two siblings.

“Yeah that’s fine, I’ll send him over,” Chad says.

“Ho Ho Ho, how are you, little boy?” Buck says in a deep tone, in the hopes Chris doesn’t suss it's him, Buck now very grateful that this outfit hides him so well.

“Hey, Santa!” Chris says with that Diaz smile which always makes Buck melt.

“Now what can I get you for Christmas?” Buck asks, he didn’t want to rush, but the longer he took the more chance he would be found out.

“Well, I know you're not Santa you’re just a guy dressed up as him to help out, my dad explained that the real Santa needs help as he is so busy, so he has you guys fill in for him...” Chris explains and Buck was going to have some serious words with Eddie later about that.

“Your dad sounds like a wise man, so what can I tell Santa you want for Christmas?” Buck asks and sees Sam giving him the thumbs up, but he was unclear what for, he turns his attention back to Chris.

“My gift is for my dad really, but makes me happy too,” Chris starts and Buck melts, just when he thought he had this kid figured out...

“What did you want for him?” Buck asks, keeping his tone deep.

“Well, I want my dad and my Buck to become boyfriends. I know my dad likes him as he's always making heart eyes at him especially when my Buck isn’t looking,” Chris says, and Buck has to take a second on how to answer this.

“I don’t know if Santa will be able to help with that, it seems like it's something your dad may have to do for himself? And they may be happier as friends?” Buck explains, wishing the floor would swallow him now.

“But I know my dad wants my Buck as a boyfriend - I heard him tell Carla that he fancies him,” Chris explains and Buck’s mind is blown. Eddie fancies him, he fancies Eddie and Eddie fancies him? There’s a cough from Sam, bringing Buck back.

“Ok, I will pass the message on to Santa and I’m sure between us all we can work something out,” Buck replies.

“Thank you, I know Christmas is in two days but they're both working tomorrow and Christmas, so if you could try to sort it by tonight that would be brilliant!” Chris says with that cheeky smile.

“Well, I really don’t know if that is possible,” Buck explains.

“I will speak to Santa to see if we can't work something out,” Sam interrupts.

Buck watches as Chris smiles and nods, they take a picture and watch as Chris goes to his dad with the picture in hand and they disappear.

“Well, that was, erm, awkward!” Sam says with a chuckle.

“You're telling me,” Buck sighs.

“Well, what are you going to do?” she asks.

“What do I do? I mean I like him but is it right to call him out on it after hearing it from his kid?” Buck asks.

“My advice is: go for it! I mean you know he likes you and after all, you are the kid's Buck!” she chuckles.

“True. Well let’s get this over with, I have stuff to sort,” Buck explains.

They spend the next two hours going through the rest of the kids and finally once the last one is done they all let out a sigh. Buck was drained, all the talk about ponies and puppies had got to him! Just glad for quietness, he makes his way down the hall back to the changing room, pulling his hat and beard off. He was so glad to have it off finally, he pulls his phone out and sees he has some messages mainly from Eddie. One explaining that he and Chris were going to a community fair and that they could take Chris tomorrow to see Santa. The next one was a picture and Buck smiled as it was of Chris and Santa (well, himself!) and a caption, 'I knew you would be mad if I didn’t show you, but Chris is still happy to go tomorrow. Are you coming later?' Buck replied saying he was on his way as he was all done.

When he re-entered the room and saw Max there, he gave him a handshake, and Buck decided that Santa needed to visit Eddie.

“Hey Max, can I borrow this for a bit and return it to you later?” Buck asks.

“Yeah, of course! Does this have anything to do with a certain kid asking for his Buck to get with his dad?” Max said with a grin.

“Sam told you?” he questioned.

“She said it was so adorable, especially as he had no clue it was you!” Max chuckled.

“Thanks for the support. Well, I’m going to head off, I'll speak to you about getting the costume back,” Buck explains.

He gathers his things and says his goodbyes, then walks to his car still dressed up and places the hat and beard on the passenger’s side, and sends a text to Eddie.

‘Will be about two hours something has come up’, Buck sends, knowing he is lying but if he turned up dressed as Santa when he was meant to appear in normal clothes Eddie would be suspicious. He heads off and after 25 minutes he pulls up around the corner so Eddie won't see his Jeep, then he looks at his phone, seeing just a thumbs up as a reply.

“Ever the talker,” Buck jokes to himself.

Buck slowly walks up the drive unsure about what he was going to do or say, but before he could think his body was doing it for him and knocking on the door. He takes a few steps back as the door opens and there stands Eddie, looking stunning as ever.

“Er, hi?” Eddie says, a puzzled look now on his face.

“Edmundo Diaz, am I correct?” Buck says in a deep voice, hoping Eddie doesn’t recognize his voice.

“Yeah, who are you? Can I help you with something?” Eddie questions.

“Yes, first off - why did you tell your son that the people in shops aren’t the real Santa?” Buck questions.

“Ok, this ain't funny. Who put you up to this?” Eddie states and Buck could see the anger, maybe he had pushed too far, as Eddie moved forward towards him.

“Santa, you’re here, does that mean you're going to grant my request?” Chris says.

“Chris, go back inside,” Eddie states, looking at Chris.

“But Dad, he’s here for you, that was my request. Now we just need Buck to turn up!” Chris says and Buck can see the puzzled look on Eddie's face.

“What are you on about Chris, and what's Buck got to do with it?” Eddie asks.

Buck moves forward so he’s close enough to Eddie, grabbing his hands and leans in, he can feel Eddie fighting.

“Why don’t you tell him to go inside and then we can chat properly,” Buck explains in his normal voice and gives a wink. Eddie's mouth drops open.

“Chris, go in and close the door, I need to chat to Santa,” Eddie says.

“Ok dad, and thank you Santa,” Chris says as he disappears and closes the door, then Buck lets go of Eddie’s hands.

“Buck, what the fuck?” Eddie says.

“What do you mean what the fuck, what are you playing at? Telling Chris that about Santa,” Buck says.

“First, take off the beard, it's freaking me out. Second, he questioned why we saw several of them before we even got to the community center,” Eddie explains.

“I'll let you off, but we need to discuss Chris’ question for Santa,” Buck explains pulling the beard down.

“You mean...” Eddie says.

“Yes, it was me, I had to put a voice on and he didn’t recognize me, but to be honest it scared me, what he said,” Buck explains.

“Wh.. what did he say?” Eddie replies and Buck can see his nervous demeanor.

“Well, I’m guessing you know what it could be, so why don’t you say and I'll give you a yes or no?” Buck says smiling.

“That he wants a puppy, and more precisely a golden retriever,” Eddie says with a smile.

“He didn’t ask for a puppy,” Buck replies, though he had heard many kids asking for them.

“Buck I don’t know! He wouldn’t say, so how about clueing me in?” Eddie asks and Buck could see the twitch in his nose and knew Eddie was now getting frustrated.

“Fine, then is it true that you make heart eyes at me when I'm not looking at you?” Buck asks and then there's silence, which he expected. “Chris heard you tell Carla you fancy me, so are you going to ask me out or have I got to do all the work? I can't be in a relationship where I'm doing all the work...” Buck says with a smirk.

“Um I… ermm … “Eddie stutters and Buck can tell he is struggling.

“Come here, Diaz,” Buck says, pulling Eddie in.

Eddie falls forward and Buck places his hands around Eddie's head as they press lips and kiss for the first time. Buck feels Eddie's hands caress his neck and then in his hair, Buck deepens the kiss and feels Eddie press into the cushion over his belly which makes Buck stop the kiss and laugh.

“So yeah, I'll be your boyfriend - if you want me still,” Buck says smiling.

“Yes, yes I do, come here,” Eddie says, pulling him in for another kiss, it’s a quick one and they stare into each other’s eyes and start laughing.

“Well, I didn’t think our first kiss would be with me dressed as Santa,” Buck jokes.

“Telling me! Right so now what?” Eddie asks.

“Now we go in and give that son of yours the best Christmas present ever,” Buck says as he laces his fingers between Eddie's.

“You mean our son, you are stuck with us now,” Eddie says.

Buck finally felt complete. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Comments and kudos always welcomed
> 
> my tumblr is @afstory1988


End file.
